dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.22: Up in Tri-Arms
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "There was was a boy who had a journey", Chris says as the show opens. "He had it all, friends, adventure, and in the end even got a kiss from his fair maiden". "But he was a loser so he left on the Boat of Losers hehe". "9k may have missed out on 100 grand, but we still have 6 campers left who are hungry for the moolah!". "Will our campers continue to the competition or will they have their hands tied?". "Find out on this brand new episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the cafeteria~ The show opens with the final 6 campers enjoying (surviving)a nice breakfast made by Chef. Tre: "What the heck is this?", Tre ask as Chef pours some slop on his tray. Chef: "It's protein, now eat up sucka!", Chef responds. The slop on Tre's plate would then move a bit as Tre looks at it with disgust. Tre: "It just moved for crying out loud!" Chef: "Grrrrrr". Tre: "Actually I'll go enjoy this tasty meal", Tre says a little frightened. Tre Confessional: "For the past 8 weeks, camp has been a living nightmare". "It's either I'm getting attacked by Blala and his groupies, or a bear, or even Chef's cooking!" Luka would then grab her breakfast as a muffin catches her eye. She would then go to grab it but Gohan snatches it up first. Luka: "Hey I saw that first", Luka says. Gohan: "Too bad, you snooze you lose", Gohan says. Luka: "You know for a fact I was going to eat that". Gohan: "It's the only safe thing to eat in this place, and it's mine", he says as Luka grabs it as well and they begin to fight over it. They would then pull back and forth over the breakfast item until it flies out both their hands and lands on Blala's plate. Blala: "Thanks a lot guys!", Blala laughs as he eats the muffin. "What are you staring at Trevauntee", Blala say as he mocks Tre who was sitting across from him. Tre: "Grrrr" Gohan: "Wow, we're both gonna starve", Gohan says with a sharp look at Luka, as she would give a death glare as well. Luka Confessional: "Ugh, at first Gohan was aright, but over the past few weeks he's been a pain like everyone else". Meanwhile Lova would discuss plans of going further in the competition with Zane. Lova: "I'm gonna need you to get your head back into the game and do what I say when I say", she says. Zane: "But-" Lova: "No buts!", Lova exclaims as she cuts him off. "If you want to go to the final 3 with Blala and I, you'll be a good little Zane and do what I tell you". Zane Confessional: "Ugh, Lova is so bossy!', Zane says. "She along with Blala are both yapping in my ears giving me orders 24/7!". "I've had it with this alliance and-" Lova: "Hurry up in there!", Lova says banging on the confessional door. Zane Confessional: "Sorry Lova!", Zane yells. "See what I mean?" Chris: "Morning campers", Chris says as he walks in the mess hall. "Are you ready for your next challenge today?" Everyone: "No" Chris: "That's the spirit!", Chris exclaims. "Meet me at the cliff in five". ~At the cliff~ Chris: "For today's challenge, you will compete in the TRUST TRIATHLON!", Chris says. Lova: "The what?" Chris: "Chef", Chris says as he snaps his fingers. Chef would then appear behind the campers and handcuff Luka and Gohan, Blala and Tre, and Lova and Zane together. Blala: 'What the heck is this!?", Blala ask. Chris: "You six will be competing in a three stage triathlon with your partner". "Or in this case, the person you absolutely despise". Tre: "You're kidding?", Tre ask. Chris: "Nope". "Unlike the normal triathlon, which consist of swimming, cycling, and running; we will change one of those events and tweak the others". "The team that has finished the race first will gain invincibility, while the other teams to cross the finish line will be sending someone home tonight". "Your first event is to jump off this cliff and swim out and grab the flags and swim back to run across the beach, through the forest and climb Mt. Chrismore". "You will then put your flags on top of the mountain and climb down to race back to camp, to the docks, and across the finish line". Gohan: "All while being handcuffed!?" Chris: "Yep, hehe". "You guys better get going because your challenge starts......now", Chris says. Blala: "You better not cross me", Blala says as he eyes Tre. Tre: "As long as you don't do the same". Blala: "Glad we're on the same page...Trevauntee", Blala says with a smirk. Tre would then angrily yank Blala aa he jumps off the cliff. Blala: "ARE YOU INSAAAAaaaaaaaaannnneeee......", Blala yells as he falls. Lova: "Let's go", Lova says to Zane. Zane: "But I'm afraid of heights!", Zane says. Lova: "TOO BAD!", Lova says as she and Zane jumps off the cliff. Blala, Tre, Lova, and Zane would then all swim towards their designated flags. Suddenly a shark would jump out the water and try to grab Blala. Blala: "WHAT THE HECK!" Chris: "I THOUGHT ADDING SHARKS WOULD MAKE IT MORE DRAMATIC!", Chris says through a megaphone. "GOOD IDEA RIGHT!?" Tre: "NO!" Tre Confessional: "Sharks?" "Really Chris?" "It's like he's waiting for one of us to get killed!" Meanwhile, Luka and Gohan would still stand atop of the cliff as they would seem to be bickering. Gohan: "I'm not jumping to my death!", Gohan says. Luka: "But we have to jumps we're behind!" Gohan: "Have you forgotten what happened last time I swam with sharks!?" Luka: "Don't be a baby!" Gohan: "Shut it!" Luka: "CRYBABY!" Gohan: "SKANK!" Luka: "F*CK YOU!" GOHAN: "F*CK YOU!" Luka: "NO, F*CK YOU!", Luka yells as she pushes Gohan and he falls off the cliff. However due to being handcuffed, she goes with him. Gohan: "Now look what you've done", Gohan says as a shark circles them. Luka: "....swim?" Gohan: *gulp* "Swim", Gohan says as they both begin swimming to retrieve their flags. Tre: "Got it", Tre says as he grabs their flag. Blala: "Good, now swim", Blala says as they begin to swim towards shore. Lova: "Hurry up Zane, I will not take 2nd place!", Lova says. "Grab the flag, it's bad enough I have to coach you to do something right!". Zane: "Ugh", Zane says in frustration as he grabs the flag and they begin to swim towards shore as well. Luka: "Hurry up Gohan", Luka says as a shark swims after them. Gohan: "Got it!", Gohan says as he grabs the flag. "Now swim girl!", he yells as they begin to swim towards shore as well. The three teams would race across the beach now going into the forest, with Blala and Tre taking the lead. Lova: "Zane if we don't get the lead because of your slow butt, I'm feeding you to the sharks!", Lova threateningly says. Gohan: "Run faster!", Gohan says as they run through the forest. Luka: "I can't keep up, you're going to fa-", Luka says as she trios, bringing Gohan to the ground as well. Gohan: "Ugh, nice going!", he says. Luka: "Oh, so it's my fault!?" Gohan: "You're clumsy!", Gohan says as the two begin arguing again Luka: "Just get up and start running", Luka angrily says yanking Gohan off the ground. Luka Confessional: "Gohan is so-" Gohan Confessional: "Annoying!". "She is such a-" Luka Confessional: "Crybaby". "He should just get eliminated right now and throw my problems-" Gohan Confessional: "Out the window". "She's a loud mouth-" Luka Confessional: "Jerkface-" Gohan Confessional: "Stuck up-" Luka & Gohan Confessional: "PAIN IN THE BUTT!". Meanwhile Blala and Tre would make it through the forest as they soon reach Mt. Chrismore with Chris waiting for them. Blala: "Alright be useful and start climbing", Blala says beginning to climb. Tre: "How about you stop being a jerk for a little while and treat me as a equal". Blala: "You don't deserve to be my equal, I am above and you are below me!". "Now start climbing!", Blala yells. Tre: "Grrr" Chris: "Blala and Tre better get on the same page, because here comes Lova and Zane", Chris says as they both run up. Lova: "They've already started climbing!", Lova says. "You shouldn't have stopped for a bathroom break!" Zane: "Sorry", Zane says. Lova: "Don't say sorry, be useful and get climbing!", Lova yells. As Lova and Zane begin to climb, Gohan and Luka run up as well. Chris: "Blala and Tre take the lead with Lova and Zane following behind!", Chris says. "Can Gohan and Luka make a comeback or will they're bickering continue?", "Find out when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!", Chris says as the show goes to break. When the show returns, everyone is climbing Mt. Chrismore, trying to be the first ones to reach the top. Gohan: "Move your butt Luka", Gohan says. Luka: "You shut up", Luka responds. Gohan: "You shut up", Gohan says as he kicks a rock to hit Luka's head. Luka: "No you!", Luka says as she throws a rock back at Gohan. The two would then start fighting until Luka slips sending them both crashing to the ground. Gohan: "Ugh, now we have to climb it again", Gohan says holding his head in pain. Luka: "Well maybe i-", Luka would then cut herself off. "Gohan, this needs to stop", Luka says. Gohan: "What?" Luka: "If we don't start working together, one of us is bound to be eliminated". "We have to start working on the same page to beat the others, so, are we on the same page?", Luka ask as she holds out her hand. Gohan: *sigh* "Fine, you're right", Gohan says. "Lets do this". Meanwhile, Blala and Tre would continue to climb Mt. Chrismore. Lova and Zane would also trail behind. Blala: "Hurry up Tre, before they catch us!", Blala yells. Tre: "I'm doing the best I can", Tre says continuing to climb. Blala: "I know your best absolutely sucks, but maybe you should put in a little more effort Trevauntee", Blala says. Tre: "THAT'S IT!", Tre says. "NEVER CALL ME TREVAUNTEE!", Tre yells as he kicks Blala. Blala: "Don't kick me you trash!", Blala says as he kicks Tre back. The two would then begin fighting as they would suddenly both clip and fall. However, the handcuffs would get caught on a small ledge, getting them stuck, but they would only continue to fight. Lova and Zane would soon take the lead with Gohan and Luka coming up behind them fast. Luka: "Hurry, we can still catch them!", Luka says. Gohan: "Right", Gohan says continuing to climb. Lova: "Hurry up Zane, they're about to pass us", Lova yells. Zane: "Maybe you can put a little more effort in?" Lova: "NO!", Lova yells. "You will do what I say and put in twice the effort, now go!", Lova yells. Zane: "Grrrrr", Zane says getting a little angry. Working together, Gohan and Luka would soon catch up to Lova and Zane as they would near the top. Luka: "Later", Luka says as they eventually lass the pair. They would soon reach the top as they would get a good lead. Luka: "Lets put the flag in!", Luka says as they both put the flag on top on Mt. Chrismore. Gohan: "Let's go!", Gohan says as he and Luka begin to climb down the mountain. Lova: "HURRY UP ZANE!", Lova yells as they both reach the top as well and put in their flags. "NOW LET'S HO BEFORE I THROW YOU DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!", she yells. Zane Confessional: "I've...had...ENOUGH!" Meanwhile Blala and Tre would continue to dangle on the ledge a little bruised from attacking each other. Blala: "A little help!?", Blala calls out to Chris. Chris: "YOU TWO HAVE BASICALLY LOST!", Chris says through the microphone. "THE OTHER TWO TEAMS HAVE ALREADY CLIMBED DOWN THE MOUNTAIN AND ARE HEADING FOR THE FINISH LINE, AND I HAVE TO GO SEE WHO WINS", Chris says as a helicopter flies down. "CHEF, YOU HELP THEM OUT". Chef: "Hehehe", Chef yells as he starts up a chainsaw. Blala & Tre: "AAAAHH!", they yell in terror. Meanwhile Gohan and Luka get down the mountain as they race to the docks with Lova and Zane right behind them. It would be neck and neck as they race through the camp. Gohan: "I see the finish line!", Gohan yells. Luka: "We can make it!", Luka says as she begins to run faster. Chris: "It's neck and neck, who will win?", Chris says awaiting them at the docks. Gohan: "Jump on my back!", Gohan says. Luka: "What?", Luka ask. Gohan: "Just trust me!", Gohan yells as Lova and Zane begin to pass them. Luka: "Alright", Luka says as she jumps on Gohan's back. With a short burst in speed, Gohan would pass Lva and Zane as he would reach the docks and cross the finish line. Chris: "And the winners are Gohan and Luka!", Chris shouts as Blala and Tre walk up in shredded clothing. "The both of you gain invincibility, and you now are safe". Gohan & Luka: "Yes!" Lova: "Ugh, this is all your fault Zane!", Lova yells. Zane: "Maybe you should of tried a little harder Lova", Zane says angrily as he grinds his teeth. Lova: "Well what did you expect me to do!?" Zane: "OH I DON'T KNOW LOVA, MAYBE YOU COULD OF B*TCHED THEM TO DEATH, SEEMS LIKE THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOWADAYS!", Zane angrily yells. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND BLALA, THE KING AND QUEEN OF ALL DOUCHBAGS!". "I QUIT THE ALLIANCE!" Lova: "......", Lova, along with everyone else would stand jaw dropped at Zane's outburst. Chef: "Wow" Tre: "You tell her Zane!", Tre happily says now that his friend is back on his side. Chris: "Still a PG show guys", Chris says . "I will be seeing all of you at the bondfire tonight , because someone's going home". "Good luck". ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "You cast your votes, and I have 5 marshmallows on this plate", Chris says. "If you do not recieve a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers and leave...and you can't come back...EVER!" Blala Confessional: "Tre would be my first choice to go home, but Zane is a dead fish". Lova Confessional: "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE ZANE GETS ELIMINATED AND MAKES SURE HE SUFFERS!" "THAT LITTLE FUC-" Tre Confessional: "Glad to see Zane back on my side", Tre says. "And good to see this pain will be going home tonight". Chris: "Gohan and Luka won invincibility, so they're safe...for now", Chris says throwing two marshmallows to them. "Next marshmallow goes to.....Tre", Chris says throwing Tre a marshmallow as well. "Somehow Blala is safe....again", Chris says throwing Blala a marshmallow. "We are now down to our bottom two". Lova: "Pfft" Zane: *gulp* Chris: "Zane, not the best idea to betray Blala and Luka this far in the competition". "And Lova....do I need a reason?" Lova: "Just give me my marshmallow already". Chris: "The final marshmallow goes to.................." Chris: ".......Lova" Lova: "YES!" Chris: "Time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here", Chris says. "Oh, I got you good!", Chris says throwing a marshmallow to Zane. Lova: "WHAT!?" Blala: "Bullcrap!" Gohan, Tre, Luka, and Zane: "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, hey hey hey, goodbye!" Lova: "I will destroy you all!", Lova says as she is dragged and thrown onto the Boat of Losers by Chef. "YOU ALL!" Zane Confessional: "I can finally sleep in peace tonight hehe, bye Lova". Chris: "And so, our Final 6 has dwindled to our Final 5", Chris says. "Who will join our plethora of losers and who will get the big one?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!"